Crying In The Night
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Aaron is attacked at the garage, paranoia sets in and Aaron becomes increasingly agoraphobic, putting his relationship with Jackson on the line
1. Chapter 1

**Crying In The Night**

**CAUTION: THIS FIC IS BASED ON A SENSITIVE SUBJECT! - Rape Storyline. **

** This fic is pure fiction. If you have any problems with the above warning, I suggest you click the back button now. You have been warned**.

**Chapter 1**

Jackson Walsh loaded the final tools into his van and slammed the door shut. It was a cool June evening in the village and Jackson was exhausted. He looked down the driveway at his boyfriend, Aaron Livesy, still hard at work in the garage. He approached the younger man and wrapped his arm's around the mechanic's waist, kissing his neck."You nearly done babes?" Jackson whispered, making Aaron shudder in his embrace.

"Nowhere near. Cain's got me working on Charlie's car. It won't start, and I can't for the life of me figure out why. and it's gotta be sorted by tonight because he's going back to France tomorrow."

"And you've tried everything you possibly can?" Jackson asked, his arms still firmly around Aaron's waist.

"Just about. The fact that I'm absolutely starving isn't helping either."

"Tell you what, I'll pop to Viv's and get you something to eat. Then Maybe you can figure out what's wrong with that car., and then you can come back to mine while I still have some energy left. If you get me." Jackson giggled seductively

"Can't you think about anything else?" Aaron asked, frustrated. Jackson hugged into Aaron tighter; "I'll have to think about that one! What do you want from the cafe then? Coffee and a bacon sandwich?"

"Sounds good babes, thanks." Jackson kissed the top of Aaron's head. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Yeah ok. AND DONT FORGET THE SAUCE THIS TIME!" Aaron yelled before Jackson started to vanish out of sight.

eeeee

The young blonde waited in the shadows, watching as Jackson got further and further away from the garage. He took his chance when he saw Jackson enter the shop and skulked to the garage, being careful not to make any noise and distract Aaron. It was soon after that Aaron felt an icy cold hand wrapped around him mouth. Fear struck his heart as Wayne angrily hissed into his ear "Don't even think about it, you poof. Now, You're going to do what i tell you. Ok? I said...OK?"Aaron nodded his head slowly. tears building up in his eyes. "Good boy. Now, drop the spanner."

Aaron hesitated slightly, and soon felt something metallic running across his neck. Not enough to hurt, but enough to know who was in charge. Aaron knew immediately what it was, and was silently praying for Jackson to return."I said...Drop it Aaron. NOW!" Aaron did what he was told and the spanner clanged to the floor, hitting Charlie's car on the way, leaving a large dent in the bonett. Wayne shoved the young mechanic inside the garage and punched him to the floor, he stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Aaron tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in his stomach, causing him to hit the floor once again. Before he could react, he could feel Wayne's hands tugging at his overalls."No...Wayne, Don't...please..."

"I'd shut it if I were you. unless you want me to cut you?" Wayne asked, continuing to pull at Aaron's tried to fight back but soon found his hands pinned above his head.

"Wayne No!" Aaron sobbed, helplessly as Wayne managed to get to Aarons tracksuit bottoms.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to me. No-one humiliates me and gets away with it! No-one!"

Wayne soon forced himself on top of Aaron, trying to touch him and kiss him. Aaron tried with all of his strength to fight back, but Wayne was by far stronger, Aaron clawed and kicked and screamed for help, and soon found the blade pressed against his throat yet again.

"Now. You're not gonna move are you? And I swear Livesy, You tell anyone, and it'll happen again! You got that?" Wayne hissed. Aaron nodded his head, tears flowing rapidly down his face. Then the pain came. Aaron sobbing uncontrollably underneath Wayne. He closed his eyes, tried his best to block out what was happening. After what seemed like an eternity for Aaron, the pain had stopped. He opened his eyes and Wayne was nowhere to be seen. Aaron managed to gather his senses and pulled on his now half ripped tracksuit. He desperately climbed to his feet and raced to the door, locking it and sliding down it, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jackson emerged from the cafe, finally. Making a mental note to never disagree with Viv on anything. Ever. Last thing he needed was a lecture. Jackson took the short walk back to the garage, both doors had been closed and locked. Fearing the worst, Jackson dropped both the sandwich and the drink and raced to the garage door, banging on it loudly.

"Aaron! Aaron are you in there? Aaron open the door!"

"Just leave me alone Jackson!"

"Aaron I'm not leaving. Open the door. You're not..trying it again are you?" Jackson asked, his voice breaking

"Just do one, yeah?"

"You either open the door, Or I break it down!"

"Yeah good luck explaining that one to Cain!"

"Fuck Cain! Open the door!"

Aaron slowly scrambled to his feet, wondering how the hell he was going to hide the black eye and split lip from his lover.

"Look Jackson, I fell over ok? I've hit the side of my head on the bonnet of Charlie's car. I put a dent in it and I'm trying to sort it out. just go."

"If you're hurt..."

"No Jackson, I don't wanna go anywhere and i don't need any help. ok?"

"Just at least let me make sure you're ok, or at least take you home?" Aaron didn't answer, or unlock the door, Jackson had had enough and slammed into, breaking the door open. Aaron was sat in the corner, his knees drawn up to his chest, his body rocking with emotional sobs.

"AARON! Oh god babe what's happened?" Jackson asked, crouching to Aaron's level. Aaron glared at him through teary-eyes. "Nothing!"

"Right come on, I'm taking you to hospital".

"Jackson No! You can't make me go!"

Look at the state of you Aaron! I'll call Ryan."

"Jackson no. I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine. At least let me take you home?"Aaron bit his bottom lip and nodded the tears still evident on his face. Jackson pulled out his phone and called Ryan."

Ryan its Jackson. Something's happened at the garage and Aaron's hurt. Is there any chance you can come down here? I don't know he's not telling me. He said he's fallen over, and had a punch up with Charlie's car. Cheers mate, i owe you one."

Jackson hung up and turned to face Aaron. "Ryan's on his way over. Come on, get up." Aaron winced in pain as Jackson helped him up. Knowing that now wasn't the time to force out of Aaron what had happened, he slid his arm around his lover's waist and helped him walk back to Smithy gripped onto Jackson tightly as he walked outside. Even though he was with Jackson, he didn't feel safe, He buried his head into Jackson's neck, almost paralysed with fear. Jackson knew something bad had happened. Jackson knew what Aaron was like for lying, and Jackson knew he was gonna find out, whatever it takes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Paddy relaxed at home, enjoying a quiet night in with best friend Marlon Dingle. Paddy invited him over, insisting he get every juicy detail about Marlon's growing affection for Rhona Goskirk, Paddy's locum-turned-new business partner.

"When are you going to pull your finger out and ask the girl on a date?"

"We've been in that situation before Paddy."

"She likes you, you know?"

"She...she does?"

"Yes! But her being the lady, she's Waiting for the man...To stand up and say something! Otherwise she's just going to get bored and move on."

"Ok ok, I'll say some..."A loud bang of the door opening distracted them "Paddy? Help!"

Paddy rushed into the hallway "Oh my god...Aaron! Jackson what the hell happened to him? Marlon call an ambulance Now!" Paddy yelled, Helping Jackson to get Aaron sat down."I don't need to go anywhere. Just leave me alone." Aaron sobbed

"Jackson? DO you know what happened?" Marlon asked

"I don't know. I left him at the garage to get him something to eat. I got back and both doors were locked, and Aaron was inside."

Paddy crouched down to meet Aaron's teary eyes "Aaron? What's happened? Come on you can tell me."Aaron flinched as Paddy touched his arm. "Jackson? Has he told you?" Paddy asked

"He told me he fell over. But there's no way he could of got those kind of injuries from that."

"How the hell do you know?" Aaron shouted "I've told you what's happened, now leave me alone. I don't need anybody's help!" Aaron ignored the sharp pains all over his body and eased himself off the sofa, he quickly left the room and raced up to his own, locking the door behind and hatred built up in Aaron once again and he trashed his room, he then caught sight of himself in the mirror, "Pervert" Aaron muttered, punching his own reflection and making the mirror shatter into tiny pieces, most of them going into his hand.

eeeeee

Aaron had been in the shower for over half an hour now, scrubbing constantly at his skin, his tears blended in with the water, which had now turned almost ice-cold. Black, purple and blue bruises decorated the inside of his thighs, Scarlet fingernail marks standing out brightly against the pale skin on his arms and chest. He tried everything he could, even used Paddy's endless array of shampoos, shower gels and even bubble baths, but he still felt dirty, he felt ashamed that he allowed something so bad to happen to him. But most of all, he was scared, Scared that he couldn't turn to the people who loved him, for fear that Wayne was out there, waiting and watching, waiting for the slightest little mistake that Aaron made, and deep down he knew, that next time, Wayne would kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chas Dingle was sat in the cosy Woolpack, drinking her ice-cold pint with her trademark green straw. She'd had another argument with her boyfriend, Carl King, over his jealousy that Chas was beginning to bond with her bad-tempered son. Marlon came rushing into the pub, and located Chas sitting in the corner."Chas! You need to come with me, now!"

"Er, Hang on, what do you mean I need to come with you? Weren't you supposed to be at Paddy's?"

"Yeah, and that is exactly the reason why I need you to come back to Smithy."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why. I'm trying to have a quiet drink here Marlon."

"It's Aaron. He's hurt."

"WHAT? What do you mean hurt? Hurt how?"

"I don't know, he's not saying anything. Jackson found him in the garage, crying, from his injuries, it looks like someone jumped him. But he won't speak to anyone. Not even Jackson. now come on!"

Chas ran out of the pub and across the road to Smithy, she banged on the door, Paddy opened it, looking upset."Has he said anything?"

"No. Something bad has happened to him. Every time we try our best to ask him, he'll get angry. He flinched when I touched his arm, He's really scared Chas. He couldn't even walk, Jackson had to practically carry him back from the garage. He took ages in the shower earlier, almost 45 minutes, I know he takes long showers when he's upset, but never that long."

"Where is he?" Chas asked

"Upstairs, he's locked himself in his room. He won't come out, he won't talk to anyone. I don't think he's gonna talk to you."

"We'll see about that" Chas muttered and walked up the stairs to Aarons bedroom door.

eeeee

Aaron lay on the bed, shaking, a loud knock on the door made him jump "Aaron? It's me. Open the door."

"Get lost!" Aaron shouted, his voice dry from crying

"Sweetheart, I know this is the last thing that you need, me bugging you but.."

"Yeah you're right. Go away."

"No. Not until you tell me what's happened"

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell YOU?"

"Because...Because I'm worried about you."

"Yeah well I don't need you to worry alright? Just do one." Chas admitted defeat and walked downstairs, last thing she needed was Aaron getting angry, cause she knew fine well what he was capable of when he did.

eeee

Jackson stirred as he heard screaming and shouting. He knew immediately what it was and darted up the stairs.

"Aaron?"

"No...No get off me! You Cant do this to me! Please!" Jackson hammered on Paddy's door, waking him up

"Paddy? It's Aaron, he's having a bad dream or something. He screaming and i can't get in there to calm him down."

Paddy quickly put on his glasses and dressing gown and approached the teenager's room, the screaming continuing.

"No...Don't do this...I'm begging you!" Paddy attempted to open Aaron's door, but it was firmly locked. He looked at Jackson.

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't do anything Paddy. He's refusing to let us help."

"I can't leave him screaming like this. I'm kicking the door down."

"Paddy that won't help. It'll probably just scare Aaron even more. Listen,. He's stopped. Maybe he woke himself up?"

"I hope so. Jackson you look exhausted. Get some sleep. I'll stay awake. I can't sleep all that well anyway, knowing Aaron is in this mess."

Jackson sighed and nodded. "Paddy, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Jackson. I just...don't know."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aaron emerged from bathroom, after taking yet another shower. He still didn't feel clean enough, he felt sick to his stomach with a mixture of fear and hate. The bruising and the scratches were a far starker contrast now and his left eye swollen and watering from the force of Wayne's punch. He hadn't slept at all last night, every time he closed his eyes he could see Wayne, see his ordeal. He knew he woke up screaming. knew he probably woke everyone else in the house up too. He would wake up in sweats, his face drenched with tears, he was even convinced Wayne was in the same room, just watching him. He heard Paddy moving around downstairs. He made the decision to get some clean clothes on and he went downstairs. Knowing at some point he would have to face the music, it might aswell be now.

"Morning Aaron." Paddy smiled, trying not to get the teen angry. Aaron smiled gratefully, picked up a piece of toast, poured himself a glass of milk and made his way back to the stairs "Aaron?" Aaron turned around to face Paddy "Yeah?"

"You can tell me Aaron. Whenever you feel ready, I'm not going to put any pressure on you. I learnt that last time." Paddy giggled "Just...I'm here for you, ok?"

Aaron nodded and made his way back was surprised when he reached his room, to realise Clyde, his Alsatian had decided to lie on the bed and refuse to move. Looking at Aaron through his deep chocolate-brown eyes, he let out a small whine, As if he knew what had happened. Aaron shook his head and closed the door and sat down on the floor.

eeeee

Jackson was back at work, Declan didn't let him have any more time off. He was on a deadline for the house and it needed to be done. Work was a rare find for Jackson these days, and he had to do a good job and meet Declan's deadline if he wanted to be chosen to do the Barn Conversions. He overheard shouting, and looked down to the garage, to see Cain angrily shouting at Ryan.

"What the hell happened here Ryan? Why did you take over from the job Aaron was supposed to do and who very very incredibly cocked the whole thing up?

""Look, Cain, Aaron got hurt last night. He was in a bad way. We tried calling you but your mobile was off."

"Aaron got hurt? What is he in hospital?"

"No. Jackson found him in here, covered in bruises and for some reason, crying his eyes out. From what I saw, It looks like Aaron was mugged. And he got scared and locked himself in here, Jackson was scared it was another suicide attempt and broke the door down."

"Well I better go and have a word with him then shouldn't I?"

"He won't talk to anyone Cain."

"I didn't mean Aaron, I meant Odd job over there."

"Don't say anything you might regret Cain. He's not in the best of moods you know."

"Yeah? Well that makes two of us."

Jackson saw Cain approaching, and attempted to walk away, Cain caught up with him and stopped him "What's going on?"

"Look Cain, I'm sorry about the door. I'll fix it ok?"

"You better had. But I want to know what the hell has happened to my nephew? Since you seem to know everything."

"I don't know anymore than what you do. I clocked off here, went to see Aaron, he said he was hungry so I went to the cafe to get him something to eat."

"Aww." Cain replied, sarcastically.

"By the time I'd escaped a 20 minute lecture from Viv, both doors were locked, and I knew Aaron hadn't gone cause Charlie's car was still outside. I got scared and thought it was another suicide attempt, and I broke the door down and he was curled up in a ball in the corner, covered in cuts and bruises and crying. He's not told me anything about what has happened. but its bloody scared him."

"Ryan reckons he was mugged?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Aaron hasn't said anything to me, Paddy or Chas. We're in the dark in this aswell."

"Well I'm going to find out. And if you do before me. You better tell me. Cause nobody messes with our Aaron. Ok?" Jackson nodded and Cain smiled, slapping Jackson lightly on the cheek. "Good boy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aaron watched out over the quiet village, its was 2am. The streets were silent, the wind was calm, but Aaron still couldn't get any sleep. He'd woken Paddy up the last three nights with his night terrors, and figured it would be easier for everyone if he didn't sleep at all. Aaron's blue eyes shimmered with tears in the dim light radiating from his desk lamp, the only thing in the room he hadn't smashed….yet. He hadn't been outside since the incident. Even refused to have his window open. He didn't like it, It was the air, it reminded him of things he badly wanted to forget about.

Aaron did have some company however, Clyde was sleeping soundly on his bed. Aaron walked from the window and sat down near Clyde, stroking his brown-black fur "I've messed up again haven't I boy? I always do. Maybe I should of barricaded the garage door. Least then I wouldn't be putting anyone through this." Aaron sniffed, wiping away his tears. "Maybe if I'd done it right the first time…I wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe I should of tried harder to fight back. Or maybe he should of just stabbed me anyway and left me there to die."

eeeeee

Ryan Lamb knocked softly on the cottage door, which was opened by a very tired looking Paddy

"Ryan, Hi. Come in." Paddy yawned

"What happened to you?"

"Truth be told I haven't been sleeping much, Aaron's been having nightmares, he's been waking up screaming and crying at all hours of the morning."

"Paddy. Do you have any idea what's happened to him?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"No. He's still not telling anyone. He wont even come out of his room. I don't know what to do."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Course. I don't think it will help none Ryan."

Ryan nodded and walked up the stairs, knocking softly on Aaron's door

"What?"

"Aaron, mate It's Ryan. Can I talk to you?"

"Well aren't I the popular one?"

"We're worried about you mate. I've never seen Jackson looking so devastated. Let us help you."

"You can't"

"At least let us try? Come on mate whatever it is you can tell us you know."

"Why is everyone saying that?"

"Just look what happened the last time you kept a secret from us! You couldn't cope! You tried to commit suicide Aaron!"

"Maybe I should of done a better job then!"

"Oh Aaron come on…Please mate. I'm begging you. If you don't want to talk to Paddy or your Mum, at least talk to me. You're like a brother to me mate. And I don't wanna see you go through hell again because you're too goddamn stubborn!"

Aaron opened the door and let Ryan come inside. Ryan smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks."

Aaron shrugged and stared out of the window. His breathing suddenly changed, as if he was hyperventilating. He backed away from the window, falling onto the floor "Get him away from me Ryan! don't let him near me, He's gonna come back!"

"Woah Aaron, mate take it easy. Its ok, I'm here, just relax ok? Deep breaths mate..In…and out…That's it." Ryan smiled as Aaron's breathing began to return to normal. Aaron knew by now that he couldn't hide it anymore, Ryan knew something serious had happened "Ryan…What am I gonna do mate?"

"Let us help you. Just tell me what's wrong Aaron. Please?"

"I….I..can't. I just…I Can't." Aaron sobbed, allowing himself to fall into Ryan's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ryan sat in the dark room, still cradling the sobbing teenager.

"Aaron? Has someone threatened you? What did they say to you?"

"Just leave it Ryan, please?"

"Mate I can't. I can't bear to see you like this. Come on, tell me?"

"Nothing's happened Ryan. Just leave it."

Ryan sighed as Aaron pulled out of his friend's arms "I just don't wanna talk about it, ok?"

"Mate, You've just had a panic attack, you can't bear to go outside, you don't even want your window open. Something bad has happened to you, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Ryan sighed, getting up to leave.

"Ryan? Please don't go."

"Then let me help you. I swear to you Aaron, If you come clean to me now, I wont say a word, I won't tell Cain, I wont tell your Mum and I wont tell Paddy. Besides, Everyone you know has stuck by you through everything. The suicide attempt, the court case, coming out, you even kicked the hell out of Paddy and he still stuck by you. We love you mate, and whatever's happened, we'll get through it."

"They'll think I'm sick, Perverted, they won't want me."

"Aaron!"

"It's true Ryan! I'm so angry at myself for letting it happen!"

"Letting what happen?" Ryan asked, putting his arm around Aaron

"It doesn't matter, just go."

"Aaron please…"

"No! Just go."

Ryan left the room and walked downstairs, hearing several crashes coming from Aaron's room.

Tears filled Ryan's eyes as he looked at Paddy, who was sat nursing a cup of coffee

"Any luck Ry?"

"No. He didn't say anything. He just cried a lot. Paddy, if he does say anything.."

Paddy smiled "I'll let you know. I think what he needs is for people to leave him alone, let him come to terms with what's happened and maybe he'll tell us then?"

"I hope so Paddy, I really do. I can't bear seeing him like this." Ryan sobbed

"I know Ryan..I know" Paddy sighed.

eeeeee

"Chas, leave him alone" Carl yelled, chasing after his girlfriend, who was headed up to Smithy Cottage, to try and get some sense from Aaron

"He's my son Carl, and he's been attacked. I'm going to find out what happened and why."

"Maybe he just wants to be left alone?"

"I don't care." Chas replied, knocking on the door

"Fine, do what you like, I've had enough of this" Carl sighed and walked away, heading to the office for another long day at work.

Paddy opened the door and stepped to the side to let Chas in

"He said anything yet?"

"No. Chas I really think we're putting too much pressure on him. We should just leave him alone for a while."

"I want to know what's happened to him Paddy!"

"We all do, but someone knocking on his door and questioning him about it every 5 minutes isn't exactly going to help is it? Besides I don't even think he's up yet."

"Let me just check on him Paddy? Please?"

Paddy sighed and nodded his head, allowing Chas to go upstairs, he heard her knock on the door and open it, and a huge scream echoed around the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The scream was without a doubt blood-curdling. Paddy jumped off his seat and raced up the stairs, standing in the doorway looking at the sight before him. Aaron was slumped against the wall, his body shaking and heaving, through a mix of bitter sobs and searing pain, Clutching onto a piece of glass from his broken mirror. His arms were smothered in deep red, bloody scratches.

Chas approached her son and fell to her knees, sobbing, grabbing the two nearest items of clothing she could find, she wrapped them around her son's bloodied arms. He flinched and winced from the pain, the tears still rolling down his face.

"Oh Aaron…why?" Chas asked, wiping away her own tears, staining her face because of the amount of eyeliner and mascara

"I should've died in that garage." Aaron choked through sobs "When are you going to understand? I want to die. I don't want anyone's help. I just want to die."

Chas ignored the hurtful comments and attempted to pull Aaron to his feet.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No. Mum, please. You can't make me go."

"Aaron! You've lost a lot of blood! You're going, that's final.!"

"I'm not going Mum!"

"You don't have a choice. " Chas replied, helping Aaron walk down the stairs. She approached the door and opened it, Aaron's chest immediately tightened up.

"Mum please…don't make me do this." Aaron gasped, on the verge of hyperventilating again.

Chas shook her head and dragged him outside

"TAKE ME BACK INSIDE! I CAN'T DO THIS MUM PLEASE…"

Aaron managed to shake off Chas's grip and attempted to get back into the house, Paddy was behind him, blocking the doorway.

"You need to go Aaron."

"No….please you cant….you can't make me…I need to…" Aaron gasped for air, his chest still feeling tight. He gripped onto Paddy firmly, feeling dizzy and sick, he fell to his knees.

"Aaron it's ok, come on, I'll take you back inside. Just breath mate. Nice deep breaths."

"I..can't….breathe.." Aaron gasped, before hitting the floor, lifeless.

eeeeeeee

Aaron slowly opened his eyes and sat up, realising his was safe in his own bedroom, he smiled slightly, and looked down at his arms. All the scratches had been cleaned up. He didn't even need stitches "Great. That's another thing I can't get right." Aaron thought, hitting the pillows again.

He was just about to drift off again when a soft knock on the door disturbed him. Paddy entered with a tall blonde gentleman, who was carrying a briefcase and had a stethoscope around his neck

"No…way." Aaron replied, knowing instantly what was about to come.

"Aaron. Let the man examine you!"

"No! He's not touching me!"

"Aaron maybe he can find out what's wrong?"

"Don't care, I don't want ANYONE touching me. Do one."

"Aaron!"

"Uhh Paddy!" Aaron mimicked.

"I'm sorry Mr Kirk, If he's refusing to let me help, there's nothing I can do." The doctor smiled

"Yeah go on, bog off!" Aaron yelled as the doctor left the room.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Uhh,..give a hint?" Aaron said sarcastically, holding his arms above his head.

"Sort yourself out Aaron!"

"Tried that, didn't work, I'm still here."

Paddy sighed and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

eeeeeeee

Yet again someone knocked on the door, Paddy opened it, obviously still looking angry from the argument with Aaron

"Cain, Hi."

"What's going on?"

Paddy explained what had happened over the last couple of hours, and Cain was soon outside Aaron's room, wanting answers.

"Let me in Aaron."

"Do one Cain!"

"You either let me in, or I kick the door down. Your choice."

"God why does everyone think the only way to talk to me is to kick my fucking door down?"

"Aaron, Watch your mouth! Maybe your Mum's going soft on you cause of what happened but I'm not going to. I want some answers, and I'm not leaving till I get them."

Aaron sighed and opened his door. Cain noticed the bandages on his arms.

"Alright. You're going to tell me now, Aaron."

"Tell you what?"

"Don't treat me like a kid Aaron."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Tough. I do."

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, the tears threatening to fall again.

"Look, I know I'm not exactly the kindest of people, But you're my Nephew Aaron. I'm worried about you."

"I'm so scared Cain."

"Why?" Aaron shook his head "I can't. I can't tell you."

"Look, whatever it is, we understand. It can't be that bad."

"It's bad. I make myself feel sick. I hate myself so much it's unbearable!"

"Mate, if you've been mugged, It's understandable you being scared, but you shouldn't hate yourself for it happening. These things happen Aaron. I'm just proud you fought back."

"I didn't fight back and I wasn't mugged."

"Then tell me. I promise I won't say a word, I won't let on that I know, just tell me! I cant stand to see you tearing yourself apart!"

"Promise me? You won't go to the pigs or anything? Promise me." Aaron asked, his voice breaking

"Scout's honour."

"I….I was…I was raped, Cain."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You were what?" Cain asked, stunned

"Don't make me say it again, please." Aaron sobbed, lying on his bed

"Aaron you've got to go to the police!"

"I cant!"

"You can't let them get away with this!"

"I don't have a choice."

Cain stared at his sobbing nephew, confused "Of course you have a choice!"

"No…I don't. He warned me, That if I said anything, He'd find a way to get to me. And he'd do it again."

"Oh Aaron…" Cain whispered, "You know who did it to you?"

"Yeah… Please Cain, don't do anything."

"I'm not letting that disgusting little creep get away with what he's done to you!"

"I let it happen to me Cain! I could of fought him off!"

"Aaron. There was nothing you could do. I know you inside out. You wouldn't of let it happen to you without putting up a bloody good fight."

"He had a knife Cain. Threatened to cut me from ear to ear if I moved, or made any noise. I was practically paralysed by fear. I'm not like that. I should of stood my ground!"

"Yeah and if you did that, you'd be dead. Look, Do you know this guy's name?"

Aaron gulped and nodded "Yeah. It's Wayne."

"Wayne? The guy who was giving you hell at Community Payback? The one that looks as though he's been hit in the face with a hammer?"

"A hammer?" Aaron replied, wiping away his tears. "More like the entire fucking tool box."

Cain laughed and pulled his nephew into a hug. "We'll get through this Aaron.

No-one messes around with us Dingles!"

eeeeeeeeee

Jackson slammed the door on his van shut, out of frustration but most of all tiredness. He hadn't slept since he found Aaron in the garage four days ago. Declan's house was just about finished now, all he needed to do was clear out all of his various tools and pieces of equipment. He decided he'd had enough and he was going to leave it until tomorrow. Probably getting the third degree from Declan. He didn't care though. There was only one thing on his mind these past few days, He HAD to see Aaron.

He approached Smithy Cottage and let himself in with the spare key Paddy had kindly given him.

He had a quick look round the downstairs of the house, Paddy was nowhere to be seen. He walked up the stairs and got to Aaron's room.

"Aaron? Babes it's Jackson. Can I come in?" Not getting any answer, he decided to let himself in. He recoiled in horror as he saw Aaron lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his arms swathed in bandages.

"Dare I ask what the hell happened to you?"

"Just leave it Jay."

"Aaron, please tell me you didn't try…"

"Yeah I did, and I'm actually gutted that it didn't work. You'd think I'd know by now how to do this kind of thing? Considering I've tried three times."

"Three?"

"Anything in particular you want?" Aaron asked, getting frustrated

"I wanna see how you're doing. I wanna make sure you're ok."

"Well apart from the fact I'm probably scarred for life both physically and mentally, I guess I'm fine!" Aaron snapped

.Jackson sat down on the floor near Aaron's bed, attempting to take Aaron's hand in his own. Aaron flinched and pulled his hand back.

"Aaron? I'm not going to hurt you you know."

"I know…I just..Oh it doesn't matter."

"Look Aaron, talk to me ok? I don't want us to keep secrets from each other."

"I cant tell you. Just understand that, please?"

"No."

"JACKSON!"

"Whatever has happened to you is clearly eating away inside of you. I want to help you"

"Why can't you just respect anything I ask? You're supposed to be my boyfriend Jackson! Boyfriends understand each other! Boyfriends trust each other.."

"So trust me and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Just drop it!" Aaron yelled , the pressure building up again, making him want to reach out and punch the nearest object. Unfortunately, that was Jackson. And he knew damn well what Jackson would do. He made that mistake before, and never wanted to make it again.

"No, Aaron I'm not gonna just drop it! Tell me what the hell is going on, If you cant trust me, then we cant be together!"

"I WAS FUCKING RAPED OK? HAPPY NOW? THAT MAKING YOU FEEL ANY BETTER?"

Jackson stared at Aaron in shock "Oh my god babe…" Jackson moved forward to try and hug Aaron but he moved out of the way "Just go." Aaron whispered, his head rested against the wall.

"Babe…" Jackson whispered, tears filling up in his own deep brown eyes

"No. Jackson just get out." Aaron turned to see Jackson still standing in his room "I SAID GET OUT!" Aaron yelled, punching the wall and putting a hole in it

"Aaron please…"

"Let me explain this to you one more time. Fuck…Off. I don't need you! I don't need anyone! All everyone wants me to do is go to the police! Maybe when I end off dead….not through my doing…They'll realise EXACTLY what kind of danger I'm in. Why I've developed some stupid phobia I can't even pronounce! Why I have a panic attack every time I feel the slightest bit of fresh air, Why I've become so paranoid I can't even cope anymore! Maybe if he fucking rapes me again because I ignored his threats people will realise going to the police isn't as easy as it seems!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ryan was working hard in the garage, just about coping with double shifts he's been on recently. He didn't care though, Ever since Aaron came out, Ryan had developed a soft spot for the younger man - a STRAIGHT kind of soft spot . He felt at ease knowing Aaron was safe, and knew it would be a while before his friend could return to work. A voice behind him made him jump slightly, and he turned a round to greet a skinny blonde haired man.

"Can I help you mate?"

"Yeah I was looking for Aaron Livesy? I haven't seen him around lately and was wondering if he still works here?"

"Yeah he does, but he's…ill at the minute"

"Any idea what's wrong with him?"

"Some thug attacked him. Beat him up and everything."

"Really? Is he ok?"

"He's getting there. I'll tell him you were asking after him."

"Ok, Tell him Wayne said Hi, and that I'll see him soon. He'll know who you mean. I met him on Community Service."

"Will do mate, I'm really sorry but I've gotta get cracking, with Aaron being off I've got double the amount of work to do. I'll see him tonight and pass on your message."

"Thanks very much mate." Wayne skulked away from the garage, his face split in two with a psychotic smile.

eeeeeeeeee

Jackson slammed around inside the huge house, chucking his tools into a small green rucksack. He missed the bag several times, making him even more angry. Declan heard the commotion outside and came inside the house. "What the hell is going on?"

Jackson sighed and looked at Declan. "I'm sorry mate. I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Yeah well I'm not paying you to bring your personal problems to work."

"Sorry." Jackson whispered, continuing to tidy up the tools.

Declan shook his head and walked out of the house, walking down the narrow driveway and almost walking into Wayne "Look where you're going you prick!"

Declan stopped Wayne from walking any further "I'm sorry?"

"Just look where you're going in future, ok?"

"Who the hell do you think you are speaking to me like that?"

"Just do one, Granddad."

Declan laughed and let go of the hooligan, turning round to see Jackson "What did he want?" Jackson asked

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately yeah. Nasty piece of work. He threatened Aaron. Tried to smash his face in with a spanner."

"Why?"

"Homophobic."

Declan looked at Jackson and nodded "Anyway, Any ideas when you'll be finished cleaning up in there?"

"You'll be able to move in properly by tonight."

"Good. Thank you Jackson."

eeeeeeeee

Ryan poked his head round Aaron's bedroom door, looking in at Aaron, who was again staring out of the window, lost in his own thoughts.

"Aaron?"

Aaron jumped a the sound of Ryan's voice "Yeah?"

"Look this is just a flying visit, To make sure you're ok. Oh and someone asked after you at the garage today. Said he knew you, said his name was Wayne?"

Aaron immediately tensed up but tried to not get Ryan to notice, unfortunately, it failed.

"What did he say Ryan?" Aaron asked, his voice shaking

"He said Hi, and that he'll see you soon. Wanted to know why he hadn't seen you around recently."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Aaron asked, getting more frightened as the conversation continued

"He seemed like a nice bloke, Sounded as though he genuinely cared about you. I'm sorry if that was the wrong thing to do Aaron but…"

"No it's ok. Thanks Ryan."

"Look I'm gonna head off ok? Cain's got me working double shifts cause of you!" Ryan joked.

"My heart bleeds!" Aaron replied, smiling slightly.

Ryan approached Aaron and gave him a quick hug. "See ya mate. Get well soon yeah? You know where I am if you need me, Whether its during work or in the middle of the night, preferably during work! Just..let me know when you're ready, yeah?"

Aaron nodded and smiled again, watching Ryan leave the room. If there was one thing he liked about that boy, It was the fact he didn't put any pressure on him, Didn't stay too long, didn't try and force out of him what had happened. Ryan took it all in his stride, Making Aaron feel safe, making sure that he was there, when and if Aaron needed him. Yep, Ryan was now officially Aaron's "Brother From Another Mother".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Aaron are you up yet?" Paddy shouted up the stairs while fumbling with his jacket.

"I've been up all night" came the reply

"Aaron listen mate, I've been called to an emergency.."

"Paddy don't leave me here alone!" Aaron replied appearing at the top of the stairs

"You're not alone. Rhona is in the surgery if you need her. I'll lock the door behind me, ok?"

"How long are you going to be?"

"I don't know, It's up to Fluff."

"Who or what is Fluff?"

"A very sick sheep. I promise I'll be as quick as I can ok?" Paddy left and locked the door behind him.

Aaron walked downstairs and started making himself a drink, hoping that the bitterness of the coffee would give him the strength to stay awake. It happened again last night. Another night of staring out into the dark village, He'd been hearing noises, whether they were in his head or not, he wasn't really sure, but he refused to allow himself to close his tired, bloodshot eyes. He had to be on guard. Just in case.

eeeeee

Wayne was looking for him again. Noticing there was someone else working at the garage, he walked up to the dark-haired mechanic."Excuse me? I was looking for Aaron Livesy, Is he around?"

"Who wants to know?" Cain asked, his head still inside the bonnet of a car.

"Sorry, My name's Wayne."

"Wayne Dobson?"

"Yeah, Has Aaron talked about me?"

"Yeah quite a lot. You met him on Community Service right?" Cain asked, turning round to face the man

Wayne nodded his head and smiled "We got on really well."

"That well you decided to push him in a lake?"

"No, He tripped and fell. We were having a play-fight, it got out of hand."

"Just like it "got out of hand" when you threatened to smash his face in? Look I KNOW who you are. And I KNOW what you did. I happen to be Aaron's uncle. You better keep away from him. Got it?."

"Or what?" Wayne snorted, getting very cocky

"Or you'll find out that I'm not just a pretty face. You mess with my family, and you mess with me."

"And I'm supposed to be scared of you?"

Cain stepped forward, "Yeah. You are. Keep..away..from…Aaron."

Wayne laughed and shook his head "Your nephew, is in for a nasty shock."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see. Very, very soon." Wayne smirked.

eeeeeee

Aaron sat at the round coffee table, running his fingers gently over the scratches on his arms, The thought of scratching them open and letting them bleed was more than tempting for the troubled teen. He stopped himself from doing so and rested his head on the table. A noise from the letterbox cause Aaron to lift his head up quickly, cracking a bone in his neck as he did so. Aaron winced and looked towards the brown mat situated near the door, a small white envelope resting on it.

He just stared at it, hoping by some kind of magic that it would float to him. And he wouldn't have to go near the door.

It was at least twenty minutes since the post arrived, Aaron still sitting in the chair, as if he was glued to it. Eventually he managed to get himself up off the chair, and slowly approached the letter, picking it up. His stomach tensed as he read the front of the envelope; "_Aaron Livesy_". Shaking, he opened the envelope, read the document inside and fell to his knees. A small but blunt message was written on a small piece of green paper inside; _"You blabbed…you pay."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Aaron leaned against the wall, clutching the small piece of paper. Tears tickled down his face as he wondered who would be cruel enough to betray him. Maybe Wayne guessed when Ryan told him? Yep, that was it. It was all Ryan's fault. Ryan blabbed, and it'll be Ryan's fault when Aaron gets killed. He KNEW he was going to die. He just wished he knew when, cause he certainly knew how. He sat firmly against the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest, he didn't even hear Rhona come in.

"Aaron where are you?" Rhona asked, entering the kitchen. "Paddy's just asked me to check on you, make sure you're..Oh god…Aaron!" Rhona dropped to her knees, Kneeling at the side of the hysterical teen. "Aaron? Can you hear me? Say something? Anything?" Getting no response from Aaron, she decided the only thing to do was call Paddy. Thankfully it didn't take Paddy too long to answer. "Hello?"

"Paddy, you need to get back here. I think Aaron's had another panic attack. He's just sitting in the corner, he's not moving. He can't stop crying, I don't know what to do."

"Alright I'm on my way. Just stay with him Rhona. Just keep talking to him. I'll be there in five minutes."

Paddy came running into the house, he could hear Rhona talking to Aaron, trying to get some sense out of him. He entered the kitchen and smiled gratefully at Rhona, before crouching down to the other side of Aaron. Noticing the small piece of paper in Aaron's hand, he tried to take it off him, but Aaron's grip was hard. "Aaron? It's ok. Let me read it."

Aaron said nothing, and continued to stare into space, not loosening his grip on the note. Paddy's phone began to ring, sighing the vet climbed to his feet and went to answer it, Aaron suddenly snapped out of his trance "Don't answer it!"

"Aaron it could be important."

"It's not…It's him, I know it is!"

"Aaron calm down. I've got to answer this."

"PADDY NO! Please….I'm begging you, don't answer it! Don't let him find me!" Aaron shouted

"Who? Don't let who find you?"

" Him….Just…don't…please?"

Paddy sighed and walked away from the phone, sitting down next to Aaron again.

"Look, Aaron, these panic attacks, the nightmares, the Agoraphobia, It's getting too much. Maybe you should consider seeing your psychiatrist again?"

"No! I'm not crazy! You just…you don't understand!" Aaron yelled

"Aaron, it might help, they can help you."

"I DON'T NEED HELP!"

"Ok. I won't but only if you let us know what the hell is going on. Psychiatrist, or, Tell us what's wrong. It's your choice." Paddy threatened, he hated doing this to Aaron.

"We just want what's best for you sweetheart. You're going through hell and we want to help you." Rhona smiled.

"I don't know what to do." Aaron sobbed, finally handing the note to Paddy.

""You blabbed, you pay"? What's that supposed to mean?"

"The person that did this to me knows…thanks to Ryan. He promised me if I said anything he'd come for me…and…he said he'd do it again."

"Do what again?" Rhona asked, wiping away Aaron's tears with the sleeve of her jacket

"He said he'd…..he said he would…hurt me. Again." Aaron sobbed, not being able to find the courage to say the word.

"Aaron? Look at me.." Rhona said, her voice shaking. "I've seen this happen to a friend of mine and she was…Aaron? Were you…were you raped?"

The teen looked at Rhona through watery eyes and slowly nodded his head

Paddy sat in stunned silence as Rhona pulled Aaron into a cuddle and kissed the top of his head. "It's ok Aaron. We'll help you get through this. He's not going to get anywhere near you. I promise." Aaron nodded his head again and continued to sob in Rhona's arms.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been two days since the message from Wayne, but Aaron was still on edge. He knew Wayne, Knew what he was capable of. He hadn't spoken to anyone since the letter. Paddy tried his best to get more information out of the teen, but Aaron wasn't interested. Aaron left his room and wandered downstairs, Paddy was working hard in the surgery, and Aaron felt quite safe knowing that he was close by if anything happened. He began making himself some breakfast when he noticed a note propped up against his cup on the coffee table. Aaron was sure he put that cup away last night, after he poured some vile concoction down the sink that was a "remedy" Paddy swore by, to help him sleep. Right now, a whole bottle of sleeping pills couldn't help him sleep. He cautiously picked up the note and read it. His face fell and drained itself of all colour. "PADDY!"

Paddy came rushing into the room and saw Aaron clutching the note "Paddy? Did you put that here?" Aaron asked, pointing to the coffee cup

"No. It was in the cupboard earlier."

"He got in the house! Paddy he can get inside the house! He could be anywhere!"

"What does the note say Aaron?"

"It says: "Your Mum said Hello." What the hell is that supposed to….Oh god Paddy he's got Mum! He's gonna hurt her to get to me!"

"He's got Chas?"

"Why else would he write that? ALRIGHT YOU SICK FUCK! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Aaron there's no-one here."

"He must be Paddy. He's GOT to be. Check the surgery!"

Paddy nodded his head and made a speedy getaway to the surgery. Aaron looked at the note again. "Why? Why would he hurt her?" Aaron asked himself.

"Because I knew it would terrify you." A voice behind him said, He turned around to see Wayne, pointing a gun in his face.

"Now, You're going to do EXACTLY what I tell you, ok? Get outside. Now."

"You're bluffing. I bet that gun isn't even loaded."

"Oh it's loaded. I'll prove it to you if you like." Wayne replied holding the gun to the side and pulling the trigger. A small thump was heard a split second after, Aaron looked to the side to see Paddy, lying lifeless on the floor.

"PADDY! You sick fuck! I fucking hate you!"

Wayne held the gun to Aaron's forehead again "Don't make me do that to your mum. Get outside and get in the van."

Wayne grabbed Aaron by the arm and pulled him outside "Like being outside huh? Go on, breathe that air in Aaron. You can't stand it can you?" Wayne taunted, as Aaron gasped for breath, on the verge of having yet another panic attack.

"I saw that panic attack you had the other day. When you were outside begging to be let back in. Your mother didn't make it back to her house."

"Please Wayne, don't hurt her. I'll do anything, Just don't hurt her."

"You HATE your mother. I know it, You know it, The entire village knows it! Hey look, I stole your boyfriend's van. Wonder if the little poof will cry when he finds out his little pansy has been attacked."

Wayne pushed Aaron in the back of the dark blue van, he slammed the door behind him and climbed into the front. He started the van and sped off, causing Aaron to fall against something sharp. Searing pain raced through Aaron's body, he turned over to find a screwdriver, sticking out of his leg. Aaron groaned in pain as he pulled the tool out of his body.

"We're here" Wayne smirked, slamming the brakes on, causing Aaron to hit the floor yet again. The back doors of the van swung open and Aaron was dragged out of the van, into a musty barn.

"Look." Wayne smiled, "There she is. Still alive. For now anyway."

Chas weakly lifted her head, her eyes filled with fear. She was tied to a chair and gagged. Her eye was jet black and her head bleeding.

Wayne began tying Aaron up too, tying his hands tightly with rope.

"Mum I'm so sorry…" Aaron whispered before getting gagged himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Wakey Wakey Aaron!" Wayne chirped, slapping Aaron on the cheek. "It's time."

The teen groggily opened his eyes and stared at Wayne "You know what I said I'd do to you if you told? Looks like Mummy's going to have to watch."

Aaron pulled against the restraints, the ropes cutting into his wrists, trying to yell at Wayne, but the gag was tight. "What was that? Cant understand a thing Aaron. Speak up.." Wayne smirked, ripping the gag off Aaron's mouth. Aaron winced as he felt his skin being ripped off too.

"Please don't…" Aaron gasped

"Hey it's not my fault you've got a big mouth. Does Mummy know what happened to you?"

Aaron shook his head. "What about Cain then?" Wayne asked. Aaron again shook his head, which earned himself a hard punch. "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Aaron lay back against the chair sobbing. "Now…It's gonna happen to you. Again and again and again. And Mummy Dearest over there….well….She'll die." Wayne smirked, crouching down and untying the rope on Aaron's wrists. Wayne pushed him to the floor and pulled the gun out, aiming it towards Chas. "WAYNE NO!"

"I've got a little bit of a show for you. You wanna know what happened to your son?" Wayne asked. Chas nodded her head slowly, tears rolling down her face.

"Well…He was raped. And I told him if he said anything he'd suffer. Looks like you're going to suffer aswell."

Aaron attempted to climb to his feet, his injured leg proving it difficult. Wayne kicked him in the stomach. Aaron hit his head hard as he slammed onto the floor, knocking him clean out. "Well this makes it easier." Wayne laughed. "You better be watching this Mummy. You're helpless…Aaron definitely is, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Chas sobbed bitterly as the sight unfolded in front of her, she pulled and tugged against the rope but it was no good. She had no choice. She HAD to watch this happen to her tormented son.

eeeeeee

Marlon banged on the door of Smithy Cottage. "Paddy? Open the door mate! Paddy! Aaron!"

Getting no response, Marlon opened the letterbox to see Paddy inside, slumped against the wall, blood pouring from his stomach. "PADDY!" Marlon broke down the door, rushing over to the side of his best friend. Thankfully, he was still alive…Just.

Panicking, he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Marlon assumed Aaron was to blame, muttering away to himself "What the hell has that kid done to you now? You should of kicked him out ages ago!"

Marlon noticed a small piece of paper addressed to Aaron on the table, he picked it up and read it "You blabbed…you Pay"? What the hell.."

After what seemed like forever, the ambulance finally arrived, gathering quite a crowd. The residents of the village were shocked to see Paddy being wheeled out on a stretcher. Most of them assumed also that Aaron was to blame. "That hooligan should be locked up."

Cain saw the commotion on his way to the café, fearing his nephew had tried to take his life yet again, he rushed over to Marlon.

"What the hell is going on Marlon?"

"It's Paddy. I found him in there, it looks like he's been shot. Aaron's nowhere to be seen and I found this."

Cain read the note and began panicking "This is my fault. It's all my fault. Where's Aaron?"

"We don't know, he's not in there. How is it your fault?"

"Aaron was raped, Marlon. He told me who did it, and this guy came up to the garage pretending to be concerned about Aaron, I said I knew who he was and knew what he did. He promised me Aaron would pay. He's kidnapped my nephew."

"R-Raped? Does Chas know?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for a while. I thought if anything she would be bugging the hell out of Aaron, like she normally does."

One of the paramedics approached Marlon "Mr. Dingle? Are you the person who found him?" Marlon nodded his head "Yeah…Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine. He has lost a lot of blood though. And he was holding onto this."

The paramedic handed the bloody note over to Marlon. "Your Mum said Hello."? Oh shit Cain you don't think this guy's got Chas too?"

"You what?"

"He's got Chas, Cain, We need to find her!"

"And where do you suggest we start? Look, go to the hospital with Paddy. I need to find Jackson. He's got a van, he can help us out. Maybe if we drive around we can spot them. Wherever Chas is, That's where Aaron will be aswell. I'll be in touch. Just go with Paddy!."

"Be careful, Cain." Marlon warned

"Don't you worry about me. I can look after myself."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Cain searched desperately around the village, looking for Jackson. Now the builder had finished at Declan's house, he could be anywhere. The only thing to do was go to Home Farm, and find Declan, and ask him for Jackson's mobile number.

Cain burst into the office making Nicola jump "What the hell is going on?"

"Where's Declan?"

"He's in a meeting with Natasha."

"Let me see him. Or I go in there and get him myself"

"Oh no you don't.."

"Look Nicola, I haven't got time, this is an emergency. I need to see Declan."

Nicola sighed and got up and knocked on the door, she opened it and walked inside "Sorry to interrupt. Cain's outside, said he needs to speak with you Declan, Said it's really important."

Declan sighed and stood up, walking out of the room to see Cain "You got me a new bath yet?" Declan asked.

"Forget about the bath. Do you have Jackson's number?"

"Yes, I do. But I'm not going to give it to you"

"Declan, please, Aaron's in trouble. He needs Jackson's help"

"What kind of trouble?"

"I think he's been kidnapped. I need Jackson and I need his van."

"Have you called the police?"

"No. I can't."."

"You mean you son't want a reputation as a grass." Declan scoffed

"Aaron will be in danger if I do. He was attacked a few weeks ago, Declan. Raped. The guy who did it to him found out that Aaron told me, and now he's holding my nephew and sister captive. He's threatened to rape him again if we call the police."

Declan nodded and handed over Jackson's business card. "I hope you find him"

"Oh I will."

eeeeee

Cain left the office and quickly dialled Jackson's number.

"Come on Jackson...Answer!"

"Hello?"

"Jackson it's Cain. Listen mate I need you to meet me outside the garage. It's about Aaron. He's gone missing."

"Gone missing? I thought he couldn't leave the house?"

"He was forced, probably at gunpoint."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Cause Paddy's been shot. Look, just get to the garage now. Bring your van."

"Oh my god! Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, Paddy's going to be fine, Just meet me at the garage!"

"My van's been stolen. I had to report it last night. I've got a pretty good idea who took it! You need to call the police Cain."

"I can't, if I do, Chas and Aaron die."

"Chas?"

"Yeah, that little bastard has got Chas too."

"Alright Cain, calm down, I'll borrow my flatmate's car and be there in ten minutes. We will find him, won't we?" Jackson found himself asking.

"Of course we will."

eeee

Aaron groaned and slowly opened his eyes, he was still lying on the cold ground. He knew it had happened again. He looked over at Chas, she had a few more cuts and bruises on her face. Not seeing Wayne anywhere in sight, he desperatley tried shuffling over to his Mum.

"Mum, listen to me, I'm ok. Where is he?"

Chas moved her head to the left slightly, and he looked over to see Wayne sleeping in the corner. "Mum, I'm gonna take this off ok?" Aaron whispered, pointing at the gag. "But you've got to promise me you won't say anything, I'm gonna get you of here."

Chas nodded her head slowly and Aaron removed the gag, Chas gasped for air and smiled at Aaron. "I'm so sorry, for bringing you into all of this." Aaron sobbed, as he removed the ropes from his Mum's aching wrists. "Take your heels off Mum, and run." Aaron whispered.

"I cant leave you here" Chas sobbed

"I'll be ok. Just go. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. I'm putting an end to this."

"No…I think you'll find I'LL be putting an end to this!" Wayne smiled, suddenly appearing behind Aaron, holding the gun to the back of the teenager's head.

eeeeee

Cain waited at the garage, pacing up and down, awaiting Jackson's arrival. A small blue Volvo pulled up beside Cain

"You took your time"

"I know, I was going slow to see if I could spot my van anywhere."

"Forget about your van!"

"Nah mate think about it! Wayne's obviously got it. i figured if I found the van I would find Aaron and Chas."

Cain sighed and slid into the car. "Just get a move on, ok? We might not have much time."

Jackson had been driving around the village in an endless loop. Thoughts running through his head of where his boyfriend might be, what could be happening, whether Wayne did _that_ to him again. He snapped his fingers suddenly and sped up, Cain gripped onto the dashboard for dear life. "Where the hell are you going?"

"The Barn, just outside of the village, One of the barns for this Conversion thing Declan wants me to do. It's been abandoned for a while. They might be there."

Cain nodded and tightened his grip onto the dashboard as Jackson continued to drive well above the speed limit, silently praying he wouldn't get pulled over "Remind me to warn Aaron about getting in a car with you!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Darkness enveloped Aaron. He knew his eyes were open, he could feel them open, but darkness still surrounded him. He was tied to a chair yet again, feeling something cold, heavy and metallic around his wrists, instead of rope, Wayne decided to use a heavy chain he found in Jackson's van to tie Aaron's hands behind his back.

He'd been blindfolded this time. Not that it would do any good, he knew who his tormentor was. He could here soft sobbing close to him, he sighed with relief as he recognised the cry to be those of his Mum. He desperately attempted to fight against the restraints. He knew it was impossible, but it didn't stop him from trying. He didn't care about himself anymore, he'd pretty much dealt with the fact he was going to die, he just couldn't bear the same thing happening to his mother. He wanted to get her out of this mess, keep her safe, She wasn't exactly going to win Mother of the Year, and Aaron's attitude towards her was more than frosty, but it would kill him if he lost her.

He suddenly felt the gag being ripped off his mouth "Having fun?" Wayne asked, menacingly.

"Oh yes…Extreme fucking fun. I mean its always been my dream to have a strange man tie me to a chair cause he can't get any in reality so he has to resort to rape." Aaron felt a hard punch meet his face. he heard and felt the sickening crunch of bone. He bit his bottom lip firmly to stop himself screaming in pain

"Shut your mouth Livesy! You've got a smart mouth there. Could get your mum into all sorts of trouble."

"You touch her I swear to god I will kill you. I'll fucking kill you!" Aaron yelled, battling against the chain once again

"Not if I kill you first!" Wayne smirked.

eeeee

eeeeee

The brakes on the old car squealed loudly. Jackson had stopped halfway up the narrow country lane, after spotting a familiar blue van in the distance

"What are you doing?"

"Look, There's my van. They're here."

Before Jackson could even have the chance to turn the car engine off, Cain was out of the car and unning up the road. Jackson practically dived out the car and chased after him.

"Cain! Slow down. Listen, We need to do this right. If he finds out we're out here, they'll die. Go back to the car and call the police"

"If we do that they'll die!"

"Alright, listen, you go round the back. Get Aaron and Chas out of there, I'll deal with Wayne. But keep quiet, don't draw attention to yourself."

Cain nodded and crept around the back of the old building, waiting for the right moment.

Jackson breathed in deeply, he had to figure out how to do this, one wrong move, and they die.

eeeee

"You haven't got the guts!" Aaron spat

"Remember what happened the last time you said that to me? I wonder how Paddy felt, not knowing he was going to die. I wonder how you feel, I mean after all it is your fault he's dead isn't it? Told you you'd pay if you blabbed. Never mind eh? You'll be seeing him soon anyway." Wayne smirked, raising the gun once again.

"Go on then. Fucking do it! I don't care anymore! Kill me, Rape me again! Do whatever the hell you want to me Dobson cause I really couldn't care anymore!"

"What about your boyfriend? Think he'll care? Doubt it. You're pathetic. Why the hell he's with you..."

"He loves me Wayne! and I love him! And whatever problem you've got with that, or whatever you try and do to me, You'll never change the way I feel about him. What you think beating me up is gonna stop me from being gay? Or is this some kind of pathetic attempt to get him all to yourself?"

"Shut up!"

"Bet it is, you know. I mean you've just gotta look at him. He's fucking gorgeous. Absolute animal in bed. And that arse...well, who wouldn't want that eh?"

"I'm a REAL man, Livesy, unlike you."

"Real man? A real man? Do me a fucking favour Dobson! You're THAT much of a REAL man you rape me? Yeah right. Just wanna see what you're missing out on, dont you? Wonder what Mummy would say? I bet she's so proud."

Wayne snapped and approached Aaron, hitting him hard once again "You...say goodbye." Wayne spat, pointing the gun towards Chas once again.

"WAYNE NO!"

A loud banging outside caught Wayne and Aaron's attention, Wayne dropped his hands to his sides and wandered over to the door "What the hell?" he muttered, unlocking the door and stepping outside.

Another bang came from the side of the barn. Wayne smirked. He knew who it was.

"Where are you then? I know who you are! You better pray i don't find you!"

Jackson banged on the side of the barn yet again, desperate to get Wayne as far away as possible. Fear clouded his chocolate brown eyes as he noticed the shadow coming closer...closer, until he was finally face to face with Aaron's tormentor.

"Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here!" Wayne smirked, before landing a heavy punch in Jackson's chest, flooring the builder instantly.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Cain burst into the barn, the sight he was greeted by was anything but pretty, both his nephew and half-sister covered in blood and bruises.

"Cain…" Aaron gasped "What's going on?"

"Me and Jackson are getting you out of here." Cain replied, untying Chas and removing her gag.

"Jackson's here? Where?"

"He's outside."

"With that fucking maniac?"

Cain released Chas and guided her to the back door "Listen to me Chas, Jackson's van is at the bottom of this lane.."

"What about Aaron?" Chas sobbed

"Mum just go, I'll be fine. I love you."

Chas wiped her eyes and smiled at her son, and Cain and Chas took their chance to get to Jackson's van, Cain promising Aaron he would be back for him

eeeee

Wayne pinned Jackson up against the wall "What the hell do you think you're doing? You want to see your little poof die, don't you." Wayne asked, pulling out the gun and resting it on Jackson's forehead. "Get in the barn. NOW!"

"You're a sick fuck Wayne! How could you do that to him?"

"Because I can. I'd say I've pretty much messed him up for life." Wayne smirked shoving Jackson inside the barn.

He noticed Chas was missing and turned the gun to Aaron "Where's that little slapper gone?"

"Like I'd fucking tell you!"

"I wasn't finished with her yet!"

"Because raping me repeatedly in front of her wasn't enough for you?"

"Never enough." Wayne smirked, turning round again to see Jackson gone. He lost his temper and approached Aaron, punching him hard in the face.

"You better come out you little pervert. Unless you want to see him die?" Wayne shouted into thin air. "I'll kill him right now if you don't show yourself!" Wayne yelled, moving to the back of Aaron's chair, pulling at the chains, causing extreme pain to flow though Aaron's arms.

"Jackson don't come out!" Aaron gasped, as the chains got tighter. He could feel the pressure of the chains crushing his bones.

"You better come out now, Or I crush him, bit by bit!"

Jackson was hidden behind a hay bale, ready and waiting to jump out. Wayne was still searching the place looking for him, the gun still pointing towards Aaron.

"Jackson? Come out come out wherever you are" Wayne sang.

Wayne slowly approached the hay bale that Jackson was hiding behind, without a second thought, Jackson jumped out and leapt at the older man.

Jackson knocked the gun clear out of Wayne's hands, the weapon landing at Aarons feet. "You sick, sick man! I fucking hate you!" Jackson shouted as a fight broke out between the pair.

"He was asking for it!"

"How the hell can he ask to be raped? You're sick, twisted, and you call ME a pervert?"

Wayne punched Jackson the floor and kicked him hard in the stomach "Want me to do the same to you?"

"Wayne no! Don't hurt him. It's me you've got the problem with. Leave Jackson out of it!"

"Sorry Livesy, but I'm having to much fun." Wayne smirked

Jackson groaned and slowly lifted his head, the gun was still rested at Aaron's feet. He knew there was only one thing to do.

Wayne realised what Jackson was aboput to do and both men battled against each other to get to the gun. Jackson picked it up and pointed it at Wayne.

"You don't have the guts!" Wayne laughed, as he saw Jackson shaking with fear.

"Oh don't I?" Jackson asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"You'll go to jail for this."

"I don't care. Least there'd be one less sicko in the world eh sweetheart?" Jackson smirked

"Sicko? Me?"

"You raped him Wayne!"

"Maybe, But that was just because I wanted to, I wanted to hurt your little pansy, And threaten him that much he couldn't come…what was the word Aaron? Skriking?"

Aaron nodded his head, tears rolling down his face. That was the word he used at Community Payback when he embarrassed Wayne.

"Skriking for mummy…" Wayne whispered

"See you in hell, Dobson!" Jackson yelled, before he had the chance to pull the trigger Wayne raced towards him and a scuffle began, each again battling for the gun. A shot soon rang out, causing both men to hit the floor.

"JACKSON!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Chas and Cain both heard the gunshot echo around the sleepy village.

"AARON NO!" Chas tried to run back but was held back by Cain

"Sis you need to stay here."

"HE'S DEAD CAIN, HE'S DEAD!" Chas screamed, falling to the ground hysterically sobbing.

"He's not dead Chas, I promise you that, That guy doesn't have the guts to kill anyone. You get into the back of Jackson's van, and you lock the doors. You do NOT open the door under ANY circumstances unless you hear my voice, ok?"

Chas nodded and with the help of Cain, climbed into Jackson's van, still sobbing bitterly as thoughts of her son dying ran through her head. She'd been through this once before, and she cursed herself for it possibly happening again.

Cain burst through the garage doors "Aaron?" Cain noticed Aaron, slumped on the chair, sobbing "Oh thank god! Aaron? Look at me. Are you okay?"

"J…Jackson…Cain, Please don't let him be…"

Cain noticed both men lying lifeless on the floor. Crouching down to Jackson, He checked for any signs that the builder was still alive.

Cain eventually found a pulse, and smiled with relief and nodded at Aaron "He's ok mate. He's going to be ok. Jackson? Jackson can you hear me mate?"

Jackson groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Cain? Where's…Aaron?"

"I'm over here Jay. I'm ok. Well I will be if one of you two decides to untie me at some point." Aaron smiled

"Aaron…Thank god. Where is he?"

"He's dead Jay. Wayne's dead." Aaron laughed, not feeling one shred of guilt

"Are you sure?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one who killed him!"

"Oh god…I'm a murderer…"

"Yeah and I'm Vin Diesel. You did it in self defence babes. No court will prosecute you. Take it from me! Now, get me out of here!"

Cain untied the rope around Aaron's legs, Leaving Jackson to deal with the chain around Aaron's wrists.

"The little bastard padlocked it. How the hell are we going to get him out of this Cain?"

"Use the gun and shoot the padlock maybe?" Aaron asked

"Babes no! I am NOT taking that kind of risk."

"Jackson, face it, there's no other way to get me out. Do it. I trust you."

Jackson smiled and kissed Aaron. He looked him in the eyes and nodded "Ok. Aaron…I love you."

Aaron blushed and smiled "I love you too. Oh and if you miss, I want to be cremated and I want my funeral song to be Disco Inferno. Ok?"

"Aaron!"

Jackson picked up the gun yet again and walked round the back of the chair, standing a few steps back, he nervously pulled the trigger.

eeeee

Chas heard the gunshot again. She'd had enough, she had to make sure her son was ok. She unlocked the doors and swung them open, and ran to the barn.

"Aaron!"

She saw Cain emerge from the building, closely followed by Jackson, who was carrying an injured and shaken Aaron in his arms.

Her fear turned to relief and rushed towards her half-brother and son.

Jackson carefully released his grip on Aaron, helping him stand up as his hysterical mother threw her arms around him. They both fell to the floor, sobbing in each other's embrace.

"I'm so sorry Mum. Please forgive me. I'll do anything" Aaron sobbed.

"You don't have to do a thing Aaron. I'm just so glad you're safe. I thought I'd lost you. Again." Chas soothed. "Aaron? Did you mean it? What you said?"

"What?" Aaron asked, wiping his eyes.

"When you said you loved me."

"Of course I meant it. I DO love you. You're my Mum. You always have been and you always will be. I know I'm not exactly perfect, and I don't know how you've managed to put up with me for this long, But I want us to make a fresh start. What's happened these past few weeks has made me realise how lucky I am. To have such amazing people in my life…Oh god, Paddy! Is Paddy ok?"

Cain smiled and nodded. "Marlon found him. Just in time."

Chas smiled and hugged her son close "You're right Aaron. I want us to make a fresh start. I know I'm not the greatest mother ever, but I want the chance to try, you know? I love you, Aaron. Always have, always will. Come on, Let's go home." Chas began panicking when she realised Aaron wasn't moving "Aaron? Aaron? AARON!"

Jackson dropped to his knees, Aaron was still laying in his mum's arms, unconscious. Cain pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, and also the police. He wanted this all to stop. Right now.

eeee

Jackson nervously paced the waiting room, desperate for news about Aaron. Cain was in another cubicle with Chas, who was getting treatment for her injuries.

A nurse left Aaron's room and approached Jackson.

"How is he?"

"And you are..?" The nurse asked

"His boyfriend. Jackson Walsh."

"Ah Mr. Walsh. Aaron's going to be ok. He's in shock and is very dehydrated. We're going to keep him in for a couple of days. Also…urm, we ran some tests, we found traces of semen aswell as blood on him and on his clothes, but not his own. Any idea what could of happened?"

Jackson sighed and shook his head, "No. I'll try and see if I can talk to him about it, If I can see him?"

The nurse nodded "Yes That's fine. But you cant stay too long, he needs his rest."

Jackson nodded and smiled at the nurse gratefully, he entered Aaron's room and was pleased to see him awake.

"Hey there. How you feeling?" Jackson asked, sitting down on the chair near Aaron's bed and taking his hand, caressing it gently.

"I'm ok. Just really tired."

"Aaron what am I going to do babe?"

"About?"

"Wayne! They'll find out it was me!"

"They wont. Uncle Cain "got rid" of the gun. You're perfectly safe Jackson."

"No. There's something I need you to do for me. If you love me…You'll do it."

"Do what?"

"If you hit me again.."

"No! Jackson I couldn't! I won't!" Aaron shouted, cutting Jackson off

"Then I can say it was self defence!"

"But it wouldn't be would it?"

"They don't know that!"

"I can't Jackson. I can't…I couldn't do it to you. Not again. Please don't put me through that again Jay. If you love me…Please." Aaron sobbed

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"It's the only way though Aaron babe."

"No, it's not. I'll tell them it was me."

Jackson stared at his boyfriend in shock "I'm not letting you take the blame for something I have done! Aaron please!" Jackson begged

"Jackson, IF I hit you, it'll just look like you killed him because a fight got out of hand. if I say that I did it. They'll understand. Given the circumstances. and I'll have Mum and Uncle Cain, possibly even Ryan to back me up on it! They KNOW what happened."

"I can't let you do that Aaron." Jackson whispered, a tear rolling down his face.

"And i cant hit you. I did it once and I almost lost you. It would kill me if i had to do that again, You could go to jail either way Jay, And im not letting that happen to you. It would kill me losing you." Aaron whispered, leaning over and wiping away Jackson's tears.

"I don't wanna see you in court again though."

"Who says it'll go that far? If i tell the police what happened straight away, then maybe i wont have to go to court. To be honest I don't really wanna go back there either."

"Just...promise me Aaron, you'll at least consider it?" Jackson asked, the tears still flowing down his face.

"No. I'm NOT beating you up Jay! Boyfriends are meant to protect each other right? Well I'm protecting you. Let me do this. Please?"

eeeeeee

Aaron was discharged from hospital the next day, still positive in his mind he wanted to confess to killing Wayne. Even the doctors knew now what had happened, so Aaron knew he had a good chance. Jackson still wasn't pleased with the idea, but he knew how stubborn Aaron could be. The drive home was silent. Aaron was wondering what people were saying about him. Wondering if they blamed him for Paddy being shot. The taxi pulled up outside Smithy Cottage, Jackson paid the driver and got out, going to the other side of the car to open Aaron's door. Jackson helped him out and put his arm around Aaron's waist, the injured leg still proving difficult for Aaron to walk. He was supposed to be on crutches, but the fact that he must of fell over about seven times as he got used to them, the doctor decided he would be ok, for his own safety anyway, without them. The door to Smithy Cottage slowly opened, and Aaron was relieved to see Paddy and Chas beaming at him. He ignored the pain in his leg and limped quickly towards the vet, throwing his arm (the other one being in a plaster cast) around his guardian's neck, sobbing.

"Paddy I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" Aaron sobbed, the feeling of guilt being too much for the tortured mechanic.

"Ssh, Aaron It's ok, I'm ok. Come on, let's get you two inside." Paddy smiled, signalling Jackson to come into the warm cottage aswell.

A knock on the door disturbed Jackson, who happily offered to make some food for everyone as they rested in the sitting room, he opened the door and was face to face with a police officer.

"Hello, I'm PC Shipman. Is Aaron Livesy in?" The police officer kindly asked.

"Yeah, he is, Come in." Jackson smiled, stepping to the side. "Aaron? Babe the police are here." Jackson said, leading the officer into the sitting room.

"Aaron ? Can you come with me to the station please? I'd like to ask you a few questions about Wayne Dobson? We found a body matching his description, just for routine we are questioning anyone who had some form of contact with him. His parents mentioned your name."

"Slagging me off probably!" Aaron grinned nodding at the officer he got up off the sofa with the help of Jackson, and his mum was staring at him through teary-eyes

"Aaron? What's going on?"

"Mum, it's ok. They need to know what happened. Don't worry."

Aaron was lead out of the door by the police officer keeping a firm grip on his arm, He knew Aaron wasn't going to run, poor lad could barely walk. Yet again again he attracted the unwanted attention of Pearl Ladderbanks, Paddy's receptionist. Or Pearl Loudmouth, as Aaron liked to call her. He smiled at her slightly and got into the car and was driven away, as his mum watched from the window, tears streaming down her face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Aaron sat in the cold interview room. He knew what was coming next. He'd be interrogated. He knew the procedure all too well, but smiled, and for once welcomed it as he knew he was doing this for the sake of Jackson.

PC Shipman entered the room and handed Aaron a cup of coffee from the vending machine. He sat down and pressed the record button on the tape. "Interview started at 13:45. for the purposes of the tape, Mr Livesy has refused a solicitor. Now Aaron, can you tell me where you met Mr. Dobson?"

"I met him on community service in May."

"And can you tell me what your relationship was like with Mr. Dobson?"

"Bad. Basically, he found out that I'm gay, and he bullied me quite a lot."

"And you didn't report this to the officer on the premises?" PC Shipman asked, looking over his glasses

"No. I just wanted to get on with what i had to do, get it over with."

"So he was very homophobic towards you?"

"Yeah, He pushed me into a lake, Then threatened to cave my head in with a spanner. He did other things to me too." Aaron sniffed, feeling the tears already well up.

"Other things? Is that how you got the injuries?"

Aaron nodded and breathed out, his breath shaky. "He attacked me. and I don't mean a fight. I was...He raped me."

"Why would he rape you if he was homophobic?"

"I don't know i didn't fucking ask him that did i?"

"Watch your language."

Aaron shook his head "I'm sorry. I just...I don't understand why myself. And he told me if i said anything to anyone, he'd come back and do it again. I got seriously agoraphobic, panic attacks, nightmares. I couldn't cope. I let slip to my Uncle during an argument."

"Your Uncle, Cain Dingle?" PC Shipman asked, flicking thorugh files that were on the table infront of him

Aaron nodded his head and continued "Wayne found out i told him, I got two letters from him. Threats. one said "You blabbed you pay" and the other one "Your mum said hello." He kidnapped my Mum to get to me. To try and make me slip up. He found me, and took me to this abandoned barn."

The officer looked at Aaron sympathetically, "And then what happened son? It's ok you can tell me."

"My Mum was in this barn too, Tied up and bleeding, He'd beaten her up. Wayne thought the only way to make me pay was to...do it again. In front of my Mum. He had a gun and I panicked. I fought back and managed to knock the gun out of his hands. He didn't stop. I had to get him to stop."

"How did you injure your arm?"

"My hands were pinned above my head."

"So how did you fight back?"

"Head butt. Which cause him to drop the gun. I didn't know what else to do. I wanted it all to end."

"Can you tell me why your boyfriend, Jackson Walsh was there at the time?"

"He found me. Wayne basically stole his van, Jackson found his van, then found me."

"Mr Walsh wasn't involved in the altercation in any way?"

"No. Like I say, he just found me. He must of heard the gunshot, thought Wayne had killed me. He found me, lying on the floor, still holding onto the gun."

"You're confessing to murdering Mr. Dobson?" The police officer asked

Aaron bit his lip, his face stained with tears. "I...I'm sorry...I-I just wanted it all to end." Aaron sobbed

"Interview terminated at 14:15."

eeeeee

PC Shipman had no choice but to place Aaron under arrest, until evidence of the rape was found. He sent two officers to search Smithy Cottage for the notes, Aaron's overalls and the clothes he was wearing on the night of the first incident. They also took a statement from his mum and boyfriend. Both stories matching the one Aaron had told. Jackson sobbed as thoughts of Aaron going to jail for something he had done raced through his mind. All he wanted to do was confess, but the conversation him and Aaron had in the hospital was stuck in his mind. "It would kill me losing you" Jackson whispered, remembering what Aaron had said to police officers found what they needed, and sent them to the forensic labs for tests.

Aaron sat in the cell. tears rolling down his face. Praying that they would find something. Three hours had passed since he was arrested for murdering Wayne. He was beginning to think that Jackson had confessed, or that all of the "evidence" had been washed. The thought of Jackson breaking down and confessing was too much for him to take. he pulled the sleeves of his jumper over his hands and continued to sob in the corner of the cold cell.

The door unlocked and creaked open, a police officer entered the cell and sat down next to Aaron.

"We've taken a statement from your mum and your boyfriend. Both their stories match yours. We also talked to the hospital, to the nurse who treated you. She said she found traces of someone else's blood and semen on your clothes and you. Forensics have confirmed they found traces on the clothes you were wearing when you were kidnapped.. They've confirmed that both samples belonged to Mr. Dobson. You're free to go."

Aaron's face lit up "Really?

The policeman smiled and nodded.

"It's a clear case of self-defence. We still have to make a record of this, but you wouldn't believe how many cases we get like this. We've spoken to Wayne's parents too. They were shocked when we told them, but the evidence is clear enough. His fingerprints are on the notes, his mother has confirmed it's his handwriting. They've agreed to drop all charges against you. We've spoken to the courts aswell. They don't think a court hearing would be necessary. They were a bit taken aback when they realised it was you again. I think the judge has a got a bit of a soft spot for you. Your courage and bravery now, and not to mentuion you coming out a few months ago to her.."

"Thank you, so much, for even believing me."

"We take all cases of Rape seriously Mr. Livesy. Now who would you like us to call?"

Aaron smiled "Jackson, please."

PC Shipman nodded and led Aaron out of the cell. He wrote something down in a file, which Aaron assumed to be his criminal record. the file was stuffed full of papers, too many for Aaron's liking. He decided there and then, he had to change. No more getting arrested, getting into trouble and definitely no more fighting. Jackson soon arrived to get Aaron, he ran into his lover's arms and hugged him close.

"Aaron i..." Jackson choked out through sobs.

"Ssh, Don't say anything, I know. Just get me outta here Jay." Aaron smiled, teary-eyed.

eeeee

The two men arrived back at Smithy, Both emotionally and physically exhausted. They both collapsed on the sofa, Jackson pulling Aaron close, Aaron tensed up at first, but soon relaxed when Jackson gently ran his hand up and down Aarons back, whispering into his ear.

"You're safe now, Aaron. You're safe now. I'm here, and I always will be" Jackson smiled, kissing Aaron delicatley on the forehead

Aaron knew it would be a while before he got better, he was still badly shaken from his ordeal, his little flinches when he felt a touch on his skin, someone call his name, even the noises outside, but he refused to talk about it anymore. Wayne was gone. Dead. It was over. He wanted to move on. He knew that he would still get the panic attacks, and that the crying in the night would continue, but Jackson was there, for love, support, and anything else Aaron needed, And somehow, that made everything better.

**The End**


End file.
